A Really Weird Night
by wakawaka22
Summary: Total CRACK XD SasuNaru,SakuIno, and hints of a mystery pairing of which you will NEVER, in a MILLION YEARS, guess. wanna bet? Anyway. Kissing, but other than that nothing. Fluffy.  Written in a fit of insanity XD


**TOTAL CRACK XD I have no idea why i wrote this, more on a whim then anything. I don't really read SakuIno, and I just had this weird _urge_ to write that pairing. I don't know, don't ask me.**

**Warning: Non-graphic Kissing. Yes, that's all. Sad, ne? :'( You'll just have to wait until I feel the scene is right. Written in a fit of insanity.**

**Disclaimer: No own. I mean seriously. FANfiction. net, anyone?**

**Suggestion: If you didn't enjoy this, then please go see my other stories. Seriously, they're better. No kidding. I have full confidence in this.**

**The Bet: if you can't guess or guess wrongly the mystery pairing, you have to review. Capice? XDD I am SO winning this bet. XD**

"Damn you! Get your dirty hands off him, you slut!"

"Speak for yourself, bitch! He's MINE!"

Snarls, hisses, and the occasional yowl of pain could be heard. They were at it again. Like two cats fighting over a mate, claws outstretched, batting at the other. No wonder they called it a catfight. Flashes of pink mixed with yellow, enraged eyes looking on like a mad beast. Seeing, but yet, _not_ seeing. All they saw was what they _wanted_ to see; a rival, an enemy, something to get rid of.

Oh, how blind they were.

~O~

"SASUKE! They're fighting again! DO SOMETHING!"

Naruto tugged urgently on Sasuke's sleeve, face pleading as he looked up into those unforgiving black pools.

Which were, strangely, looking a lot more forgiving than allowed.

They were… filled with… affection? Huh?

"Hn."

Confusion gave way to anger.

"Teme! They're fighting over _you!_ They could get hurt! How can you not care?"

~O~

"Teme! They're fighting over _you!_ They could get hurt! How can you not care?"

_Because I care about you too much to care about anyone else._

"W-what?"

Dammit. Had he said that out loud? Well, best go with the flow.

Retaining as much dignity as he could, the Uchiha looked down at the shocked blond.

"Dobe. I love you."

~O~

"Dobe. I love you."

Speechless.

Strange how something you've wanted to hear all your life, yet never expected to, could render you absolutely speechless.

~O~

He was shocked. That much was obvious, especially by the saucer-sized eyes and gaping mouth.

Anxiety made a nice comfy home in his heart.

What was he going to say? What was he feeling? Had he done the right thing? Should he play it off as a joke? Should he-

"Teme. Took you long enough. Love you too."

-just turn and walk away? Or maybe-

"Teme? You there?"

-roll his eyes nonchalantly and just-

"Mmph!"

His lips were suddenly caught in a searing kiss, and the emotions riding through his veins prevented any thought processes from forming. Oooh, what was this delicious flavor? Maybe he should open his eyes. When had he closed them? Maybe when-

Naruto.

Cue inner girly squeal.

OHMYFUCKINGGODISHRUOGTHJ HE WAS KISSING NARUTO! LIKE SERIOUSLY! HE'D WAITED AGES FOR THIS! WHAT HAD TAKEN THE DOBE SO LONG! $%^&*(

Oh wait. He pulled away.

~O~

Naruto stared. And then blinked. And stared some more. What the hell? Hadn't the Uchiha just confessed? Why was he standing there ridged as a stone? Come on, he'd been at it for a full three minutes! What was he, having an inner monologue with himself? One thing was for sure; Naruto sure as hell wouldn't be able to stand staying still for a whole three minutes.

Resorting to violence – as was his forte -, Naruto slapped the stoic bastard.

"Ouch! Naruto, what the hell was that for?"

Naruto sighed.

Oh Sasuke, my dear bastard. Where to begin, where to begin.

~O~

Reaching forward, Sakura tried to pull the end of Ino's ponytail. Why the hell did that girl have such long hair!

At the same time, Ino surged forward, intending to scratch Sakura's back for what she knew she was about to do. Yes, they'd fought _that_ many times; Ino was now predicting Sakura's outdated move and moving to counteract it. She felt quite proud of herself.

And then they clashed.

~O~

"!"

"**!**"

"_**!**_"

They pulled back by millimeters. What the fuck? They were fighting! Over Sasuke! How in the hell did that end up as they kissing? It made absolutely no sense!

And what in the hell was Sakura doing? Why was her hand up her shirt? And why did it feel so good?

...

Aah, thinking is overrated anyways.

Ino gave way to the sweet oblivion that was Sakura's questing mouth.

~O~

Three feet away, Naruto did the same, as Sasuke finally snapped out of his fangirl phase(and what a short-lived one it was; Sasuke's pride was having _none_ of it. But then again, didn't Sasuke want none of Naruto and Sakura none of Ino? ;) ) and started doing his job: kissing Naruto senseless.

Not that he'd had much to begin with.

Senses, I mean.

* * *

**YES I did just totally say that Sasuke's Pride and Sasuke's Fangirlism are going to be a couple! Haha I seriously need to lay off the chocolate =.= So haha? Disappointed? Too bad, you lost the bet anyway. Review! XD**

**Edit: Many people don't understand what I mean by mystery couple. *sighs* -is sad- Ok so the 'couple' was supposed to be Sasuke's Pride and Sasuke's Fangirlism, as that was what I meant by the brackets. Okay, once explained it's totally lame.. o.o**


End file.
